Shimmers in the Water (2015)
Shimmers in the water is an event running from Sep 19 - Oct 6 2015. Please do not write answers in until the event is over! Clues from the live chat are OK. Warning- this page contains spoilers under the hint sections. Live help can be found in the chat if you ask nicely. __TOC__ Day one Day 1 - Scales and Fins I began my formal investigation this morning, though I've been gathering information where I could ever since Mariel first contacted me. I am constantly amazed at what one can find out simply by talking to the locals. From the notes Mariel gave me, it seems the creatures live either in or near the water. I went down to the bank and started collecting samples, but little enough was available in the sand. I believe I may need to do some diving, in case the creatures’ true habitat is underwater. I did find a few tufts of fur that match the ones Mariel showed me, but what interests me the most are these. Hints Part 1: it's a slide puzzle! The open piece will end up in the bottom right corner. Part 2: What goes hippity hop? Not a pet, a shop. Look closer! Part 3: There's a name in the third hint, but its not someone's name. It's the name of something else. The search section under the help dropdown may help you find it. Only one has this name, but there are many of them and they are all gathered in one place. Day two Activity: Hearsay As part of his investigation, Ambrose has been talking to the locals in the riverside village. One of them, in particular, has some very interesting stories to tell. This dog Ineki is a fisherman who spends most of his days sailing up and down the river, and he claims that several months ago, he saw a monster at the river’s mouth. It was a serpentine thing, he says, with spines all along its head and two great fangs hanging from its mouth. Of course, when Ambrose presses him, the Ineki admits that he didn’t actually get a good look at the monster. It was far away, out where the water turns deep, and the Cave’s mushrooms were dim at the time. He’s absolutely positive that there’s some sort of creature out there, though, and he knows he’s not the only one who’s seen it. Pretend that you’re one of the villagers Ambrose has been questioning. Did you see the so-called Monster of the Deep, too? Or did you hear a rumor from a neighboring settlement? Use any media you’d like to depict the information that you have, whether it’s a personal encounter with the monster or a secondhand tall tale. Ambrose will be glad to have any information at all about these creatures he’s trying to find. Hints This is a matter of simply creating an Activity Log post in the event forum and coming up with a story, picture or whatever regarding the things in the water. Take your time and get creative! Are they monsters? Really big fish? Perhaps it's a race of shapeshifters like the Finfolk or Selkies? be sure to make at least three paragraphs and put some effort in. Day Three Day three - Diet I decided to get an early start today and was down by the river at dawn. I think I must have just missed one of the creatures; I found some scraps of food partially covered by sand, though I couldn't find a trail either to or from the water. There was no evidence of a fire, which suggests whoever was eating on the banks didn't cook their food, provided they were eating here at all. Hints Part One: This one is a matter of sorting everything in the right order. Maybe the broth should be stirred or something? There's no sea here, but there's a river! The crab claws are not meat or fish nor are they clam parts. Also, what is a herb? When in doubt re-arrange the parts based on category as this puzzle is solved by getting it in exact order. When you have it right it will automatically move you to the journal page and update things. Part Two: There was a recipe contest awhile back. Check Bone Monster's posts to find it. From there look around to find the right recipe. It will have the same sort of link as on the last puzzle of Day one so keep your eyes peeled. Part Three: This one is another main page. Who has something to do with confections? Look around the page to find the link in the same style as part two. Category:Events‏‎ Category:Games‏‎ Category:Help